the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Girl
Created on June 28th, 2015 during a thread talking about how Stephanie Brown (Robin)'s boobs were the size of her head. An anon said they wanted to see a sidekick whose boobs were too big to do her job. From there it went into discussing classic golden age super heroes who had fallen into the public domain, and then finally arriving at the creation of a new character, Audrey Page/Golden Girl, the classic kid sidekick that puberty hit like a truck. It ended up having a second, third, and fourth threads. She's the star of The Developing Adventures of Golden Girl. Personality Audrey can best be described as plucky. She has a good head on her shoulders and excels at technical tasks and research, but struggles to keep up with Sarah's banter and word play. Self-conscious is another word that aptly describes her; before puberty she was very confident in her abilities, but after her development she finds herself having doubts due to having to learn how to fight all over again and rediscover her center of gravity. Abilities She possesses no superhuman powers or abilities at the start of her superhero career as Golden Girl, she makes due by being: *A skilled acrobat and aerialist *Proficient in hand-to-hand combat, notably boxing *A novice detective (trained by Silver Queen) *Mechanical aptitude - can maintain vehicles and fix simple gadgets *Having an astonishing amount of common sense - she'll rarely fall for the same trick more than once During her adult career as the Golden Guardian she inherits Silver Queen's Bands of Boudica and all the powers they bestow. Biography Early life is subject to revisions and streamlining just as soon as everyone calms down (they still haven't calmed down). Early Life Audrey Page was a normal girl growing up in Platinum City. Her father was famed war hero and ace pilot "Black" Jack Page. Having lost her mother at a young age, she grew up a tomboy, learning to work on engines and how to scrap with the best of the boys! But tragedy struck when her father was killed in a terrible crash during an air race. Happening to overhear some suspicious men who had wandered into her father's hanger/garage, she discovered that her father had been murdered by some local mobsters for refusing to cooperate with their match fixing scheme! After narrowly escaping the racketeers that killed her old man, Audrey wandered, too scared to go home. She eventually fell in with a traveling carnival when she helped the wife of the manager catch a pickpocket. Audrey took to the traveling life with gusto. She even learned tumbling and some acrobatics from some of the side performers. When her new life was threatened by more mobsters who were putting the squeeze on her new family, she knew she had to act! Sneaking around she managed to track the crooks to their hide out. Not really knowing what to do she got closer to hear their plans but, being a novice, got caught. She put up a tremendous fight but it wasn't enough. Just when it seemed like lights out, a luminous figure crashed through the window: the heroine Silver Queen! Handily dispatching the thugs, the crime-fighter freed the young girl. Wary that the associates of these criminal fiends would come after the circus folk now that they knew they harbored someone who knew the details of their crimes, Silver Queen adopted Audrey to protect her and her friends. The Golden Sidekick After some initial awkwardness as the glamorous socialite/nocturnal crime fighter and the orphan circus brat got familiar with each other, Silver Queen had an inspired idea. Impressed with Audrey's fighting spirit and skills, she invited her to join in the never-ending fight to rid their city of corruption and crime! Inspired by her fathers gold medal for heroism in the war and her new mentors namesake metal, Audrey took on the name Golden Girl! Golden Girl proves invaluable with her mechanical know how and her ability to pilot their custom helicopter the Silver-Swan (name subject to change) and their modified plane: the Gold Eagle. Audrey's life was really polishing up nicely until puberty arrived. Now, aside from all the usual self image problems, Audrey needs to relearn all her crime fighting acrobatics to compensate for her new center of gravity. But justice is never easy and a little hormonal imbalance isn't going to stop Silver Queen and Golden Girl from bringing justice to the citizens of Platinum City! Bullion Moving from the "Golden Age" to the "Silver Age" Audrey has graduated from not only high school, but from being a sidekick as she adopts a new identity: Bullion! But her transition to college life doesn't go smoothly as mysterious disappearances are happening all around her, old friends vanish without even a memory left to those who they were close with. Teaming up with Iris (who starts using the name Foresight) and Olympian, the talking fox and former sidekick of Great Glory (who has also been forgotten), they begin an investigation that may unravel the very bonds that hold their world together. The Golden Guardian Audrey always wondered if her body would catch up with her, uh, assets, but all her hard work, training and proper diet has finally paid off! Now a full grown adult standing at an impressive six feet four inches, Audrey begins a new chapter of her life as her mentor and guardian, Silver Queen, decides it's time to retire and pass the torch. Now empowered by the Bands of Boudica, Audrey's body, honed by a lifetime of training, is elevated to near demi-god like power! The Golden Guardian is born and a born fighter she is as she faces off against old foes who have resurfaced such as Iron Girl reforged into the Iron Assailant, now empowered by technology from her homeland. The world is changing and Audrey finds herself having to keep a brisk pace to keep up. Gallery Golden Girl and Silver Queen.png Golden Girl poses.png Golden Girl Swinging.png Golden Girl and Book.png Golden Girl and Golden Guardian.png Golden Girl Puts on Her Shoes.png Golden Girl and Billy Rocker.png Golden Girl Hula Hooping.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero